She was fond of him
by Astrolita Karastase
Summary: Annie was secretly fond of Armin. She didn't regret it. She didn't regret not killing him. This is one-sided Annie/Armin. It's pretty open-ended though so you can imagine them ending up together someday.


A short little story about one-sided feelings that Annie may feel towards Armin. Maybe. [NO BETA]  
Author's note:  
This was requested by my dear friend Michael. He was kind enough to provide a light inside the dark dark tunnel that is called writer's block. For you my dear friend.  
Author's warning: I watched this series not. In fact this is based off of things I have heard, have found on variety of wikis, the first 4 episodes and also my imagination. I am planning to watch the series at some point in time. But that time is not now. Don't kill me fans of the show. I'll be good. *cowers in a corner*  
If there are any blatant mistakes then please help me correct them by leaving comments of where I had gone wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Armin/Annie ~ Armannie?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Conversing with Connie and Armin got her thinking. She became somewhat fond of him over the 2 years in 104th. He was very unlike most humans. Quiet, strong inside, loyal to a fault, and also very inquisitive and smart. He would be one of the humans she would be sad to see die when she finally succeeds in her mission. He after-all would jump in and protect those he is loyal to. And one thing he is - weak. So much like a human: that small body unable to do any damage to anything without tools. But on the other hands such a delectable sight it would be. Fighting him... In fact she decided to herself that maybe, just maybe she will keep him alive and all to herself. Hmmm.  
Annie contemplated what she will have to do now in order to succeed in her mission and how much fun it would be to toy with Armin in her titan form. Oh how delicious. Sadly it was unlikely to happen considering her mission would bring her to military police and him, if/when he succeeds, to the survey corps. But a girl can sure dream. Taking eyes off Connie, Armin suddenly shivered. There was a slight, almost invisible but definitely scary smile on Annie's face as she was gazing straight at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Armin/Annie ~ Armannie?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Annie had to get Eren. She didn't have much time... But then she thought she saw a familiar sight amongst them. Annie had to be sure. So she made sure. She took his hood off and then looked at him for the first time in a long while. It was Armin, the small and terrified Armin who still refused to run. Or maybe he couldn't. She wasn't sure. But she couldn't play more with him. Not now. She had a mission. Yes. Eren. She had to capture Eren.  
But it wasn't long before she saw him again. This time he came to fight her. He was strong. Resolute. But Reiner was with him. He should have information. Yes this might be just what she wanted. She can play with him while still doing her mission. But Reiner was being too proficient in his role. He played everything out too fast. She was disappointed as she read the message on her hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Armin/Annie ~ Armannie?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He came to her. Out of all the people he came to her. She would have squealed if it didn't ruin her image. But the more time passed the more she became suspicious of him. It was a trap. She understood that with sudden clarity. He knows. She stopped refusing to keep going and went with it. That is when he confronted her. Marco's gear. Such a simple detail gave her away. Years of preparation brought down by the keen and brilliant mind. But why didn't he do something instead of making such an elaborate plan? Instead of answering her, he skidded by the answer and counter questioned her instead on why she didn't kill him. And she answered that she wasn't sure herself, but she knew. She knew exactly why. Because she had a crush on this delicious blond. Might as well reward him for his brilliant mind. She congratulated him on figuring it out and also confirmed his theory.  
Whatever she was waiting for it wasn't what happened. She was more experienced and better but Eren was getting the upper hand. She tried to run but saw something strange in the wall. A titan... No time. Focus. But it's too late.

She must have slowed down even if for a second. She feels her titan body falling. No she can't fail this mission. She just can't. She feels herself being encased, enclosed in something hard, but warm. At least she can find a sort of calm in the fact that the one who brought her down, the reason she failed, is not some third-rate human who calls himself a soldier. It's him - Armin. Armin... Armin... Annie doesn't even regret not killing him when she could. Not really. In fact she realizes she could never kill him. If she could have just killed him, she wouldn't be found out. This wouldn't happen. But she just couldn't force herself too. She feels heavier and heavier now, encased inside her crystal. It's time to sleep now. Maybe she can dream about being able to go back home now. And maybe about a happier life she saw that some people had. Imagining what ifs and what could have beens. Just for a little bit. This is taking a lot of her power and she feels tired but at least they can't find out what she knows. She will not fail. She may yet find a way out someday. And maybe, just maybe meet Armin once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Armin/Annie ~ Armannie?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So how do you guys like this? I hope you guys do. I didn't know if I could do a story on this considering I would say I don't know much about these character or about this show. And I think Annie is a bit OOC here since I barely have a grasp on this character, but I figure since this is in her head that maybe I can write a different side that she may have inside as I would imagine it. I think she would be someone who would hide herself from everyone else behind a mask of nonchalance, but would still be honest with herself. Because it's useless to try and lie to yourself and she would probably be level headed enough to control herself but also admit and accept truth to herself. P.S. Michael sorry that it's not a sexy story but I just don't see Armin's character sneaking out somewhere to be with Annie. I don't see her giving up her mission either. Whatever it is, it's important to her. Thank you for giving me a challenge so I can get my inspiration back. I enjoyed writing this. And I am now inspired to go watch Attack on Titan. Off I go.  
P.S.2 Please comment and tell me if I got any part of the story glaringly wrong. It will take me a while to actually watch the show. SO it will be easier if you leave a comment with constructive criticism, instead of raving how horribly I did because I know nothing about Attack on Titan. Constructive criticism will help me improve both the story and my writing much faster.

Thank you for reading. Have an amazing morning, day, evening, night... Whenever ^_^


End file.
